


Messages

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, M/M, snitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Draco and Harry exchange messages





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DracoHarry100 prompt, “Message"

The snitch flitted across the room, before a pale hand shot out and grabbed it effortlessly. Looking up from his book, Draco tapped it with his wand. It easily opened and he pulled out a small message.

_Don't forget to eat, love._

Smiling fondly, Draco tapped the message and replaced it in the snitch. With another tap, it winged away, and Draco went to get himself dinner.

Much later, Harry arrived home from practice, and the snitch greeted him with the message, _Dinner's under stasis. Don't track in mud._

Laughing, Harry scourgified his muddy uniform and headed to the kitchen.


End file.
